scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flaming Hot!
|previousepisode = Bonjour, Monsieur Scooby |nextepisode = Cow Caper }} Flaming Hot! is the fourth episode of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road. Premise There are fires all over Coolsville! And they are caused by the Fire Witch! The gang decides to investigate and they discover that Coolsville was cursed to light on fire a hundred years ago! Plot A skinny teenage boy about Shaggy's age with a blue coat, glasses, brown pants, and black boots is taking a walk through the silent streets of Coolsville. No lights are on, and the sky is dark. The moon isn't out, but hundreds of stars are in the sky. This teenage boy is Lee. Suddenly, Lee smells a terrible smell. He turns around and sees a building on fire. Lee gasps runs inside. Nobody is inside and he sees fire trucks coming. They stop and firemen run out. Lee darts upstairs to make sure nobody is in the house. He sees a woman dressed like a witch. "How did this fire start?" asks Lee. "Me, I am the Fire Witch!" laughs the witch. She jumps on a broomstick and flies out the window, dropping a torch. Lee picks it up as the fire is put out. A policeman runs up and sees Lee holding the torch. "Sheriff Silver, it's not what it looks like!" says Lee. "It's exactly what it looks like; by setting this fire you did a lot of damage to my house, I have nowhere to sleep now. You're under arrest kid," says the sheriff. Lee stares at him and says "b-b-but it wasn't me!" The sheriff handcuffs Lee and leads him out of the house. ... Velma and Carte are taking a walk. "Did you hear about the fire?" asks Velma. "Yeah, too bad," says Carte. "At least nobody got hurt." Sheriff Silver walks by them crying. "I can't sleep without my teddy bear," says the sheriff. Meanwhile, Fred is making a trap blueprint. "Oh traps, I messed up!" Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are walking to Lee's house. A tall woman walks up to Scooby and Shaggy. She has yellow hair and a long blue coat that stretches down to her black boots. "Oh hi Lee's mom, where's Lee right now?" asks Shaggy. "He's been arrested," says Lee's mom. "I was shocked; you can go talk to him." Scooby and Shaggy walk off to jail. ... Lee is sitting in a jail cell. "Hey, can you let me out yet?" asks Lee. "No!" yells Sheriff Silver. "Now?" asks Lee, "it was a witch, not me." "There is no such thing as witches," says Sheriff Silver. Scooby and Shaggy walk in. "Lee did you save us some ice cream?" asks Shaggy. "Yeah Shag, here's the key to the house!" says Lee. He hands Shaggy a key. "Ranks!" says Scooby. He and Shaggy walk out. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are eating ice cream in Lee's house. "This tastes great!" says Shaggy. Lee walks over to them. "Hey guys, the sheriff let me out, but he said if one more fire happens and I'm there he'll arrest me," says Lee. Suddenly, smoke fills the room. "Not again!" cries Lee. The entire house lights on fire. "Let's get out!" cries Lee. He hears the laugh of the Fire Witch. "Zoinks!" exclaims Shaggy. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "Pokes!" exclaims Lee. The three run out of the house and the sheriff comes. "I thought you'd have a meeting with your buddies, you set this fire together!" says Sheriff Silver. Lee acts quickly and says "no, it was just me." The sheriff nods and drives Lee away in the police car. ... The gang is in their clubhouse. "So that's the story," says Shaggy. "We need to investigate," says Velma. "Let's split up gang!" says Fred. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in the library. They open a book that was recently published and written by Kelly Mickey: It was one-hundred years ago, Coolsville was just a normal town, a peaceful town to be exact. There was so much joy there, yet to much sorrow, a woman had recently died and people were blaming a witch. She died in a fire you see. And to be exact, the Fire Witch. Many people in Coolsville thought a witch was the cause of a lot of recent fires there because of the witch laugh that was heard after the fires. So, one day they blamed a woman for being the Fire Witch. They tossed her in jail and no fires lit. She wrote a message cursing the town to start burning in a hundred years. Then she slipped and fell super hard. She died before anybody found her note, in case of fires, turn to page two-hundred-forty for instructions on how to protect yourself from the Fire Witch. Shaggy puts it down and a swarm of people run towards it. "Like, what a popular book," says Shaggy. ... It's nighttime and Sheriff Silver is snoring. Lee is sleeping in his jail cell. Suddenly, there is a knock of the door. The sheriff wakes up and opens it. An angry mob with torches is outside. "Kill Lee!" cries a middle-aged man. "Burn him, burn the Fire Witch!" yells a young woman. ... Fred is awoken in the early morning by the sound of the ringing phone. "Hello, I'm Kelly Mickey! My cows are getting stolen; I know you're a detective! Please come as soon as possible!" says a voice. Fred puts the phone down. "She wrote that book Scooby and Shaggy told me about!" says Fred. Meanwhile, Velma and Carte are already up and eating breakfast. "I love Coolsville!" says Carte. "Hey Velma, let me test your mystery solving skills. So, two men are taking a hike. They walk by a tree and when they walk away one of the men is gone. How is that possible?" "Simple, the other man hid behind the tree," says Velma. "That must be it, I've been trying to solve that one for weeks ever since I heard somebody in Paris say it," says Carte. Suddenly, Velma's phone rings. She answers it. "Hello, I'm Kelly Mickey! My cows are getting stolen; I know you're a detective! Please come as soon as possible!" says a voice. "Okay, we'll be there soon!" says Velma. She hangs up and says "bye Carte," and then dashes away. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are walking through Coolsville. "I need that book, what's it called?" asks Daphne. He phone rings and Daphne answers it. "Hello, I'm Kelly Mickey! My cows are getting stolen; I know you're a detective! Please come as soon as possible!" says a voice. "Okay!" says Daphne. She puts the phone down. "This case isn't easy to solve, let's take a break and come back to it, we have a new one!" says Daphne. "Sounds less scary!" says Shaggy. ... The screen is black and nothing can be seen. "They're taking a break. This is my perfect opportunity, don't you agree?" asks a deep male voice. "Yes I do," laughs the female voice. "Then what are we waiting for?" asks the male voice. "I want to burn Mystery Inc.'s clubhouse, make sure it gets done after they leave." "Of course sir!" says the female voice. Footsteps are heard running away. "Poor Mystery Inc.!" laughs the male voice. "I'm going to make their lives the biggest mystery that could ever be uncovered!" ~ To be continued ~ Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Fire Witch Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia *This is Lee's first appearance. Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road - Volume 1: Overheat *The Best of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road Season One